Role Taken By Darkness
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Pharos' role is taken. But by who? The Arisatos are trying to find out the cause. Little did they know that the culprit has been watching them all this time through the eyes of her/his "puppet". Will they succeed with Pharos' help? Or will they lose to the darkness? Or is it something else... like befriending it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona~ XD**

**3: Hello, guys~ 3 is here, typing her first persona fict! X3**

**And these are my OCs, El-chan and Aki-chan, who will appear in the story, but poorly, not so much. QAQ**

**Elysea: ... No comment.**

**Akira: WHY? WHY NOT SO MUCH? QAQ**

**3: Unless you guys get a miracle when someone wants you guys to appear much! :D**

**Akira: QAQ**

**3: Okay... The OCs aren't just them, but he/she shall appear lateeeer~ :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**No One's POV**

It was just a typical and normal day for SEES... Going to school... Killing shadows in Tartarus... And other random things... Very normal...

Until Midnight came...

**(Midnight, in Minato's room)**

"Hello."

The leader of SEES woke up to see the mysterious boy whom he befriended, Pharos, sitting at his chair.

"What do you want, Pharos..?" He asked sleepily. The boy smiled at him.

"I want to join SEES." he said. "Oh. Sure..." was the leader's reply.

...

"Wait, WHAT?!" Minato jumped up from his bed suddenly. He stared at the boy. "You. Want to join. SEES?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Why? Am I not allowed to do so?" he asked as he tilted his head.

**Cklek...**

His door opened.

"Onii-chan... What's with the sudden outburst..?" Minako asked sleepily. Well... she has sharp ears after all... She could hear her brother's voice from 15 meters away!

Then she just noticed Pharos there. "Oh. Pharos, how're you doing?" she asked with a smile which was returned. "Fine, how are you?" "Fine as well."

Minato was still in shock of the boy's request until his sister waved a hand in front of him. "What's wrong, nii-chan?"

Pharos frowned. "Is my request really that unacceptable..?" Minato shook his head. "N-No... It's just..."

Minako was confused. "What request?" Minato stared at her. "He wants to join SEES..."

...

"LET HIM JOIN!" she cheered. "What's wrong with him joining? It'll be awesome!" she continued. "N-No... Problem is... Wouldn't they be suspicious of him..?" he said.

"Oh. You're right." his sister frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Pharos smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make it so that they will think that I'm a student in Gekkoukan." The twins stared at him.

"How?" they asked at the same time. "It's a secret." he said while smiling. "... Okay...?" This person can do wonders...

The younger Arisato yawned. "I better go and sleep... Night!" she said before leaving.

After she finally left, Minato asked the think that was in his mind for awhile.

"So... What's the sudden request? Something must have happened." he said. Pharos went back to sad mode.(?)

"My role is taken. I can no longer remember what I am supposed to do." he said. Minato froze. "By who?" he asked.

"I do not know... But it happened, and tomorrow, I am no longer like I am now. I will become a normal human." Pharos smiled again. "It is both fortunate and unfortunate at the same time. I cannot remember about my memories anymore, but by this, I can help you both."

Minato does not know how to react to this information. Someone took Pharos' role? How come?

"Say... Do you have a persona..?" he asked. "Persona? Oh. Yes, I can. However, I do not know what my persona is." Pharos explained.

'_So he DOES have one... Probably from the Death Arcana... Alice? Nah... The Reaper? No way... That's not a persona... Thanatos..?_' he paused. _'Nah... That's kind of_

_unlikely... So what is it..?' _he thought. Then he noticed something.

"Pharos, what's your age?" "My age? Hm... How old is the world?" Pharos asked back. "What does my age have to do with joining SEES?" he tilted his head.

"You see... You'll be going to our school right?" He nodded. "Your class depends on your age, but your age is..." Minato paled. Pharos got a lightbulb on top of his head.(?)

"Oh, I see! You meant the human age, did you? I am 14." he said. "So you're going to be junior..." Pharos nodded.

"Hm... My time to become like this is almost done, I must bid you farewell till tomorrow. You'll see me in the outside the school tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

Minato sighed. "This is going to be troublesome..."

* * *

**3: Prologue done! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**I'm gonna write some chapters on my other stories too, so I'll try to update them equally :D**

**Gomen if I'll take a long time updating this... And hopefully this story isn't bad... -w-**

**Oh! I also apologize if there are any grammar errors cuz 3 here is not American... -w-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


End file.
